The human born Shinigami
by h8rt4u
Summary: none
1. Character info

**Name: Akuma**  
**Birthday: October 31**  
**Age: same as Light Yagami**  
**Looks: black hair and brown eyes**  
**Personality: shy sometimes, kind, super smart, strong, and well-mannered**  
**Likes: Kira, cops, reading, detective work, solving crimes, books, reading, anime, fighting for justice, people who fights against evil, good people, fanfiction, and animals.**  
**Dislikes: crimes (except for Kira's crimes), bullies, L, anyone who is to become the next L, people who are trying to catch Kira, evil people, people who helps evil, losing a case (she is not on the police team, but helps them solve crimes like Light), stupid people who just get in the way, and anyone against Kira.**

**When Akuma was five L had sent her parents to prison because they had kidnapped her. Akuma didn't believe that they kidnapped her so she ran away before anyone could take her the people who said they were her real parents. Akuma lived on the streets and hid from cops who would take her to the people how claim to be her real parents. While living on the streets she would see the names and life spans of the people who walked by her. One day she walked up to some kids and asked "Hey I can see numbers above your heads, is that normal?" "What? Numbers there are no numbers over our heads!" The kids shouted angrily. So Akuma ran away and thought 'I must be different than most people'. Akuma has always been able to people's names, life spans, and other unexplainable things, even as a baby. Then on Akuma's tenth birthday the people who were charged with kidnap died, so Akuma went to their funeral and that's when saw a Shinigami. She decided to walk towards the Shinigami and said "Hello , my name is Akuma." Then the Shinigami looked around confused and then he looked down and saw Akuma staring at him. "Huh you can see me? Well then, my name is Ryuk." Ryuk the Shinigami said. Akuma wanted to talk to Ryuk some more, but two guys came up to her and said "We are really sorry Miss Akuma, but real parents were killed and you will be sent to an orphanage." Akuma looked back at Ryuk and he said "Akuma we will see each other again, don't worry." After Ryuk said that the guys finally took Akuma away. Akuma then started to take on the unsolved cases the police couldn't solve and did this until she was sixteen. When Akuma was almost seventeen chief Yagami came and offered her a place in his home so she can help with the cases he has trouble with. Akuma accepted the offer and went to her room packed and said goodbye to everyone at the orphanage. After she said her goodbyes she and Chief Yagami left for her new home at the Yagami's house.**


	2. The black notebook

The Black notebook Akuma's Pov I was at school just sitting next to the window when a black notebook fell from the sky. I remember that time I met that shinigami named Ryuk, he was carrying a notebook just like the one that just fell. After the bell had rung I went to see the notebook. I looked inside and knew it was Ryuk who dropped it, because it had a little note attached to it. "Akuma if you see this then you can use this notebook or take to note and put notebook back on the floor your choice. -Ryuk" the note said. Well I took the note out of the notebook and placed the notebook back on the ground and threw the note away. Then I see Light pick up the notebook, set it back on the ground, walk away and then come back, and took the notebook. Since Light and I live together now because his dad is letting my live there, I catch up to him and we walk home together. "Light did you see that notebook someone dropped?" I asked him. "Yeah I think its a chain letter type of thing." Light said "Oh I did too so I left it there." I said when we got home. We walked upstairs and went to our rooms. I started to think 'Ryuk must be bored to drop a Deathnote in the human world' Then I hear Light watching the news and thought 'Hum he is going to see if it works or not' I then start to get ready for work. I turned on the tv and they said that Kurou Otoharada had just died and that the police did not shoot him. Then Light's mom said "Light, isn't it time for cram school and Akuma don't you have work tonight." "Yeah I'll be leaving now." I said and opened my door and bumped into Light. "Sorry Light." I said and went downstairs and was about to leave when Light grabs my wrist. "I'll walk you to work and pick you up when cram school is over okay?" "Okay Light, Well We are leaving now" I said. "Okay be safe." Light's mom said as we left the house.  
~After cram school and at the convenience store where Akuma works at~ I was in the break room waiting for light when I see these motorcycle punks harassing this young lady. I see the main punk's name and life span, but then Light appears and after awhile the man gets hit by a truck and dies. Light comes over and we leave.  
~five days later~ Light has killed a lot of criminals over the past few days and Ryuk still hasn't came yet. I was watching Naruto on my laptop that I bought when I was in that Orphanage. When I heard Light fall on the floor. 'Yes finally Ryuk is here. Time to pay him a visit' I thought as I opened my door and walked to Light's. I knocked our secret code and said "Light let me in" Then he opened his door and Said "What do you need, help with your homework." Light said as if to get rid of me. "No just let me in." I said as I pushed him in and locked his door. I looked around his room and found Ryuk, I then walked towards Ryuk and jumped and hugged Ryuk around his neck. "Ryuk what took you so long to see me?" I asked him with a pout. "Akuma why are you here?" Ryuk asked me. "Well after being in that orphanage for six year I live here now." I answered him. "What you two know each other?" Light asked confused. "Yes she is a special kind of human, she can see things other humans can't but what I can." Ryuk explained to Light. "Yeah and we met when I was ten, before I was sent to an orphanage." I told Light. "Okay ~sigh~" Light said and then there was knock on his door. "Light why is your door and can you help me with my homework?" His sister, Sayu asked. Light opened his door. "What are you learning in your class now?"He asked her. "we are doing quadratic formulas." She said waving her homework around. "Oh hey Akuma why are you in here, did you also wanted help with your homework?" Sayu asked me. "No Sayu I was just talking to Light here, so I will be going now." I said as I walked to my room. 'Light you better not let her touch that deathnote or she will see Ryuk.' I thought while on my laptop writing fanfiction about my Naruto character falling in love with Itachi.  
~Light's room (Light's Pov)~ I was helping Sayu and thinking about the Deathnote when Ryuk said "People who also touches the Deathnote will also be able to see me." 'He tells me now' I thought to myself.  
~back to Akuma (Akuma's Pov)~ 'I bet Ryuk just told him that if others touch the Deathnote they will also see him, typical Ryuk' I thought. Then I heard Mr. Yagami downstairs and Sayu running out of Light's room to greet him. I stopped writing my Naruto fanfiction and got up and went downstairs to dinner. We ate and talked and after I finished I went upstairs to my room, but was stopped half way by . "Akuma would you help the police with the Kira case, You have helped us a lot of times when you lived in that orphanage?" I thought for a minute and said "I will help you." "Thanks and we will also will be working with L." He said and left. I made it up the rest of the stairs to only be stopped by Light. "What did my dad say to you?" He asked. "He asked me to help with the Kira case and I said yes." I said and went to my room and went to sleep. 


	3. The test

The test Akuma's Pov Today is the day the police are doing a test to see if Kira is in Japan or not. So I am at the Japanese tasked force with , waiting for L to come her. " what can I do to help?" I asked. "Akuma go help Matsuda if he needs any help." Mr. Yagami said and went back to his paperwork. I walked towards Matsuda and said while blushing slightly "Umm Matsuda-san Mr. Yagami told me to ask if you need any help." "No there's not I'm sorry Akuma." Matsuda said. Then the news came on and they played to test for Kira. 'I hope Light doesn't fall for it.' I thought as Lind L. Taylor, a criminal who was to die today. He was playing the role of L to get Kira to kill him. Then Lind L. Taylor died and I thought 'Light you fell for a simple trap like this, BAKA!' Then L said "So it's true after all." "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it." "But this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?" "Kira listen to me." "The person you actually killed was a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time today, not me." "He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed." "But I, L, am real!" "So why don't you kill me!" "Come on!" "Do it!" Then others were saying things like: "What's going on here" and "Do you have a Death wish, L?" Then L started again. "Come on kill me!" "What's wrong?" "Can't do it?" "Seems like you can't kill me after all" "So there are people you can't kill." "Thanks for the hint. So let me tell you something in return." "This was said this was a worldwide broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan." "I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary..." "The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku." "Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar cases, this guy seems insignificant and the Japanese media reported this incident." "That was the only clue I needed to know youre in japan Kira and that man was just a test for your killings" "I got lucky casting my net out on the most populated area of Japan, I really didn't expect my plan to go so well." "Kira its not far from the day you DIE!" Then Matsuda said "That's the L I know." "Yes, he's proven that Kira exicts and is in Japan." Mr. Yagami said and then L said "Kira im extremely interested in your killing method." "I'll figure it out when i catch YOU!" "Kira... I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU!" "I am JUSTICE!" "See you Kira" And after all that L was done and the test was over. "Cheif Yagami can I go home now?" I asked him "Yes Akuma you may go home now." Chief Yagami said. So I left and went home, when I got there Light motion for me to follow him. I followed him to his room and he locked the door. Before he could say anything I screamed "HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR SUCH A SIMPLE TRAP, LIGHT!" I then laid down on his bed and he said "sorry I just wasn't thinking it was a trap and fell for it." He also joined me on his bed and I said "I'm sorry I yelled at you Light" "It's okay Akuma it's my fault for falling into that trap and it won't happen again." I then sprang up and said "Light, I will not help you or L in finding out who the other is. Same with you Ryuk right?" "That's right Akuma. I will not take sides so I will not help you gain another person's name." Ryuk said. "Fine by me." Light said and hugged me. "you know Akuma, if I were to shoot you will you die?" Light asked me while hugging me. "Akuma is human but also a shinigami so she will get hurt but will not die." Ryuk explained to Light. "Well Light I'm going to sleep now." I said and went to my room and went to sleep. 


End file.
